


Thunder

by jejuboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejuboo/pseuds/jejuboo
Summary: Started too soon, ended too soon.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> not my proudest work but i just need to get this off my chest.
> 
> didnt proofread.
> 
> twt: kwaninoni

** Thunder  **

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_Oh baby bring on the pain_  
_And listen to the thunder_

 

\--

 

The car stopped.

 

Soonyoung sighed as he looked outside the window of the car, “Is this is it?”

 

“Yes! Come on!”, Wonwoo told him as he fixed his hair as a preparation for the wild night ahead of them. “Don’t tell me you're backing out?”, Wonwoo asked him as he glanced at him with his eyebrow raised trying to scare out the truth out of Soonyoung’s system.

 

Soonyoung shook his head and scoffed feigning his hesitation about the whole situation, “Of course not! Why would I be?”

 

“Good because I’m definitely going to get laid tonight and you should too!”, Wonwoo said while patting Soonyoung’s shoulder, as an attempt to pass off his very own excitement to his bestfriend, before getting off the car.

 

Soonyoung sighed once again and closed his eyes— thinking this could actually help his mind to let loose and maybe he would to.

 

“Hey! Are you going or not?!”, Wonwoo shouted from across the street where the party is being held.

 

Soonyoung just stared at his bestfriend and watch people walk in and out of the party then looked at his phone, waiting for a miracle to happen—waiting for him to happen.

 

_Please…_

 

—

 

Soonyoung didn’t know what happened. It was supposed to be a fun night with his friends. It was about getting laid and getting drunk, boozed themselves up until they forget everything. But now, it was starting to be one of the many worse night of their year— just like always. 

 

“Where are we?”, Jun asked as he scratched his head while looking around.

 

Wonwoo smacked his head, “Sober up, asshat! We are in a police mobile.”

 

“Fuck you!”, Jun said as he tried to stop his mind from circling with his two hands against his temples. “This will definitely go in my list of things to remember.”

 

Soonyoung threw his head back but soon regret doing just that because he felt his brain compressed and quietly groaned out of pain. He was trying to wrap up his brain on what was happening right now, this is far from the wild night they had prepared for their semester ender. 

 

Clearly for him, it was not making any sense.

 

“So much for having fun.”, Wonwoo muttered as he closed his eyes. “We who would have thought we’d ve spending our first night of summer break on a police mobile instead of a stranger’s dick?”

 

Soonyoung ignored Wonwoo’s sad sentiment and looked out the window— trying to decipher what was going on.

 

He could still hear how the loud, fun and wild music turned into a deafening silence, how the carefree cheers turned into frantic ones and how the people dancing ran to save their lives when everyone heard the whistle that they knew would bring nothing but trouble— well for them.

 

But sadly, Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Jun didn’t do well running sober and they did much worse when drunk.

 

“I told you to run.”, Soonyoung said as he ran his finger through his hair as a sign of frustration. 

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Even if we ran we would still end getting caught.”

 

“At least we could have tried, I guess.”, Jun butted in as he rubs his face with his hands trying to wake himself up. “I’m going to die.”

 

“I’m sorry.”, Wonwoo said as he looked down with clear regret visible on his face, “It’s my fault.”

 

“It’s not your fault, I wanted this… We wanted to get wasted.”, Jun said as he pat Wonwoo’s shoulder for comfort and Soonyoung just nodded with a hopeful thinking his message was sent across.

 

“Still.”, Wonwoo insisted.

 

Soonyoung laughed to avoid the building tension circling around them, “It’s okay! What could my parents possibly give me as a punishment? Throw me away for the summer? I don’t think so.”

 

Jun looked at Soonyoung’s eyes with a wary look on his face, “I hope you didn’t just jinx it.”

 

_Fuck_

 

_—_

 

“Seriously?”, Wonwoo asked Soonyoung while watching him packed his luggage, “What about our trip next next week?”

 

Soonyoung groaned, “They told me to suck it up and have fun with my quote-unquote new trip without the both of you but I know they just want me out of this house.”

 

“Don’t say that. You are their son.”, Wonwoo said with a concerned look on his face as he sat on Soonyoung’s bed.

 

Soonyoung sat next to him and sighed, “Correction— Their gay son.”

 

“Hey… There’s nothing wrong with that.”, Wonwoo comforts Soonyoung by patting his shoulder.

 

Soonyoung just laid on his bed, “My parents think otherwise.”

 

“They will get over it.”

 

Soonyoung glanced at Wonwoo, “When will that be? It’s been 2 years.”

 

Wonwoo just sighed, “So, you would be gone for the whole summer?”

 

“I guess.”, Soonyound said as he stood up to continue packing.

 

“And why is this not sitting well on you? You could use this to meditate”, Wonwoo joked as he smirked at Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, “Because as much as I want to enjoy this alone time.. What am I going to do at a beach? Drink the sea? Count the sand?”

 

“Try it first, it might turn out to be the best summer you have ever had.”

 

Soonyoung just shook his head, “I doubt it.”

 

—

 

Soonyoung dropped his luggage on the pavement and looked at the view in front of him. He felt the fresh air on his skin and the nostalgic smell of the sea. He felt the sunlight beamed at his eyes and warmed up his his face. He could hear the sea waves and to be honest, he didn’t know what to feel.

 

Soonyoung was not a fan of the sea— he didn’t hate it as well, he was just nonchalant about it. It’s just another place, according to him it’s nothing special. So, why would he bother caring?

 

“Soonyoung!”

 

A shout woke Soonyoung up from his thought, he looked for the voice and found his uncle walking towards him with a smile, “How’s the ride here?”

 

“Longest 3 hours of my life, I don’t think my butt appreciated it.”, Soonyoung said as he pat his butt who numbed up from sitting for too long. “How are you?”

 

His uncle laughed and hugged him, “I missed you, kid.”

 

“I missed you too, uncle.”, Soonyoung said as he hugged his uncle back. “How’s the business?”

 

“Doing great!”, Soonyoung and his uncle started walking towards the beach house, “How long since we last saw each other?”

 

“3? 4 years?”, Soonyoung said as he shook his head with a small smile. “No one has checked in yet?”

 

“We are closed for a week.”, His uncle laughed, “Was it that long?”

 

Soonyoung nodded, “I guess.”

 

His uncle put his arm around Soonyoung and pulled him close, “You know, I never thought I would see you again just because your parents had enough of your shenanigans to the point they would throw you here.”

 

“Me too.”, Soonyoung could just muttered as he continued on walking admiring the beauty of the beach— he must admit.

 

_This is going to be the longest 2 months of my life._

 

_—_

 

“2 Days. Wonwoo. 2 fucking days.”, Soonyoung said as he banged his head on the table.

 

Wonwoo laughed as he watched his bestfriend lose his shit from his laptop screen, “Try going out.”

 

“I did! I found no one!”, Soonyoung dramatically shouted as he held both sides of his laptop, “Listen, I feel like I’m in hell!”

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he chewed on his favorite chips, “Soonyoung, stop being dramatic. I doubt it’s that bad.”

 

“Just… please, go here.”, Soonyougn begged while rubbing both his hands together. “I’ll buy you lunch for 2 months!”

 

Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung, “Tempting but no. I’m also being punished, if you listened to me 7 minutes ago… I’m actuallybeing forced to work at my mom’s cafe and my co-worker isn’t being nice to me. I am also having it hard.”

 

“At least you have a fucking person to talk to! I might as well talk to the wall.”, Soonyoung frustratedly said as he angrily tapped his empty can of beer. “This is really hell!”

 

Wonwoo smirked and raised his very own canned beer before sipping, “Well, you could start counting the sand…”

 

“You know what? Fuck you! I hope someone throws a hot coffee on your face!”, Soonyoung said before ending their video chat with Wonwoo’s laugh being the last thing he heard.

 

Soonyoung closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair before getting up from his seat and went out of his room.

 

As expected he found no one.

 

Soonyoung tried texting his parents, begging, but all he got was curses and 2 hours of nagging about how he should stop acting like a child and to actually start learning from his mistakes. Soonyoung just rolled his eyes at every harsh words being thrown at him because he know what mistake they were talking about.

 

His uncle.

 

Soonyoung tried to contact him but just got told by him that he would be gone for awhile and left somebody to take care of him and he would be back before he knew he was gone— which didn’t make sense but Soonyoung just went with it.

 

“Hello?”, Soonyoung said after hearing a loud thud coming from the kitchen.

 

A guy suddenly emerged from the kitchen as Soonyoung looked around the house of any possible intruder, “Hello!”

 

“Oh.”, Soonyoung could only said as he evaluate the guy in front of him holding a knife.

 

The tall, tanned man beamed at him, “You’re Mr. Kwon’s nephew?”

 

“Yes?”, Soonyoung said with uncertainty laced his answer.

 

Soonyoung looked at the guy with confused eyes, “Who are you?”

 

“I’m Mingyu!”, the guy said with a smile.

 

Soonyoung just stared at the guy, “And… Why are you here?”

 

“To cook for you, of course!”

 

“Is uncle still not here?”, Soonyoung, worriedly, asked— the idea of having a guy he didn’t know and good with knives living with him, somehow, didn’t sit well in his imagination.

 

Mingyu just shook his head, “He told us he’d be gone for awhile.”

 

“Us? There’s more of you?”, Soonyoung asked, bewildered— slowly, panic creeped into his system.

 

Mingyu eagerly nodded, “Yes! The more the merrier!”

 

Soonyoung could just swear in his mind.

 

“I… I’m going out.”

 

Mingyu smiled, “Of course, have fun!”

 

Soonyoung just looked away and started heading out with a heavy chest.

 

_I want to go home._

 

_—_

 

Soonyoung sat on the sand near the sea and let his emotions get carried away by the cold wind. He could hear the waves crashing to the shore and found himself surprise on how much he liked the look of an empty beach as he looked around.

 

Peaceful.

 

Soonyoung laid his back on the sand and felt his cold back get warmed up because of the warm sand against his skin. He closed his eyes to avoid the angry sun glaring at him. Soonyoung took a deep breath, trying to calm himself from all the emotions he had bottled up— trying to keep it bottled up and not leaking… Not anytime soon.

 

A beautiful melody caught his attention, stopped his mind from thinking too much like a car swerving from lane to lane— his goal changed.

 

Soonyoung opened his eyes, sat up and looked around trying to look where it was coming from.

 

He heard a voice, an angelic one.

 

Soonyoung stood up and followed the voice.

 

Somehow, he felt entranced by it.

 

—

 

“Mingyu, I’m going out.”, Jihoon said as he grabbed his guitar at the side of the kitchen door.

 

Mingyu slammed his hand on the counter as a sign of his displease, “You should wait for Soonyoung.”

 

“First name basis, eh?”, Jihoon teased Mingyu as he put on his shoes.

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes, “Shut up! Mr. Kwon told us to befriend his nephew before he left.”

 

“And I told him, I wouldn’t.”, Jihoon firmly said as he looked at Mingyu who was chopping vegetables. “I’m here to do my job and that is to feed his pets for the summer because I’m broke.”

 

Mingyu stopped chopping, “You’re mean. He clearly needs friends.”

 

“He’d survive alone.”, Jihoon timidly said, “I’m leaving.”

 

Mingyu just shook his head as he watched Jihoon disappeared from his vision.

 

Jihoon was never the friendly type, he’s Jihoon. 

 

Just Jihoon. 

 

That’s why when he accepted this job, he didn’t expect he’d be spending most of his time talking to Mingyu, a kid he met at the local university near their village who happens to got a job at the beach as well. Apparently, both of them were broke.

 

Jihoon was broke… Financially and emotionally. 

 

At first, he liked to believe he accepted the job offer 2 years ago was because of how damaged he was but now, he didn’t know anymore.

 

Jihoon never liked admitting anything.

 

That’s the very reason he broke himself but he wasn’t planning on changing anytime soon.

 

And he will never admit he liked working at the beach.

 

—

 

“This isn’t a show.”

 

Soonyoung nearly choked on his own saliva as he watched the guy he’d been eyeing for 5 minutes, set aside his guitar , “Ah.. Uhm.. Sorry.”

 

“What are you doing here?”, the guy asked as he looked up to the bewildered Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung gave him a confused look.

 

“You’re Soonyoung, right?”, the guy, once again, asked as he turned his gaze to the calming sea.

 

Soonyoung gave him another confused look, “Y.. Yeah.. How did you know?”

 

“I work for your uncle.”, Jihoon said as he played with the sand. “You can sit.”

 

So, he did.

 

“You’re…?”

 

The pale man looked at him for awhile, “Jihoon. I feed your uncle’s pets.”

 

Soonyound found himself nodding, “I like your voice.”

 

Jihoon looked at him, surprised.

 

Soonyoung’s eyes widen, “I.. I mean… You have a great voice.”

 

Jihoon looked away, “Thanks.”

 

Soonyoung calmly sat there next to Jihoon.

 

Too calm for his own good.

 

—

 

“So, you have friends!”, Wonwoo said as he raised his beer to his laptop screen. “You will not die alone!”

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

 

“Are you getting dicked or are you the one giving the dick?”, Wonwoo smirked as he sipped on his canned beer.

 

Soonyoung gave him a finger, “How sexually deprived are you?”

 

Wonwoo just laughed, “What’s your problem… like really? You were just ranting that you have no one and now you got people there yet you are still baffled by the idea? What in the world do you want? Make up your mind, Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung rested his back on the chair and sighed, “I don’t know, man. I’m just… confused.”

 

“About what?”, Concern laced Wonwoo’s voice.

 

“I’m frustrated. I should be enjoying my summer but I’m stuck here.”, Soonyoung groaned a he spin his chair.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Soonyoung stopped spinning and looked at Wonwoo, “It’s not your fault. We didn’t know it’s going to be raided by cops.”

 

“Still.”

 

Soonyoung sighed, he was about to say something when someone knocked on his door, “I’ve got to go, Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo nodded before turning their video call off.

 

“Who is it?”, Soonyoung asked as he shut down his laptop.

 

“Mingyu!”, a voice from the other side of the door said.

 

Soonyoung opened the door, “What is it?”

 

Mingyu smiled, “Dinner’s ready.”

 

Soonyoung sighed, “Sorry but can you just bring it here?”

 

Mingyu’s smile faded a little, “O… Okay.”

 

Soonyoung closed his door and quietly sat on his bed.

 

“What’s wrong with me?”, Soonyoung asked himself.

 

Soonyoung was a social butterfly.

 

He befriended everyone who breathes but now he found himself running away from everybody. He could feel himself draining his own energy. 

 

He could feel himself drifting away.

 

—

 

“He is being a brat.”, Jihoon said as he chewed on his food.

 

Mingyu glared at him, “Stop being mean. He’s just a troubled teen like all of us.”

 

“He is acting like a bitch.”, Jihoon firmly said, “Eating in his own room when there’s clearly a dining table set up just for him here? Sounds like an entitled teen to me.”

 

Mingyu put down his utensils, “What’s gotten you in a twist? You met him earlier, didn’t you?”

 

“We sat next to each other.”, Jihoon fiercely said. “ I don’t like him.”

 

Mingyu giggled, “Someone has a crush.”

 

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?”, Jihoon asked him with a straight face.

 

Mingyu only smiled, “Sorry, selective hearing.”

 

“You know what… I’m done.”, Jihoon said as he picked up his plate.

 

Mingyu laughed, “Have a very fruitful summer, Jihoon.”

 

“Fuck you, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu just smiled.

 

“Just don’t judge him before getting to know him.”

 

Jihoon just gave him a finger before walking away.

 

—

 

“Again… This isn’t a show.”, Jihoon said as he tuned up his guitar.

 

Soonyoung scratched his head, “Sorry.”

 

“Just sit.”, Jihoon said as he could see Soonyoung fidget on his side.

 

Soonyoung clumsily sat next to Jihoon.

 

“Why are you here?”, Jihoon asked. “Tired of being a brat?”

 

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon with a shocked face, “W… What? I’m not a brat!”

 

“You surely suck at being not it.”, Jihoon timidly said as he started strumming.

 

Soonyoung stared at Jihoon with pure disbelief visible on his face— trying to figure out what Jihoon was talking about.

 

“Stop staring.”

 

Soonyoung looked away. 

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Soonyoung sighed, “Boredom.”

 

“Not that.”, Jihoon said, “The reason you are here. No one goes here because they’re bored.”

 

Soonyoung just stared at Jihoon.

 

“I’ve been working here for 2 years every summer and I have never seen you once.”

 

Soonyoung nodded, “Got busted at a party back home. My parents threw me here as a punishment.”

 

“How is being by the sea a punishment for you?”, Jihoon curiously asked.

 

Soonyoung looked at him, “I don’t know… I never liked beaches… Maybe that’s why.”

 

“I see.”, Jihoon said as he looked at the sea, “So, what do you like?”

 

Soonyoung fixed his gaze on Jihoon who was busy admiring the sea, the wind blew and Jihoon smiled, “I don’t know.”

 

Jihoon looked at him.

 

“How about you?”

 

Jihoon’s smile widen as he watched the sea waves, “The sea.”

 

“Why?”

 

Jihoon played with the sand, “It calms me.”

 

“Must be nice.”

 

Jihoon glanced at him, “What do you mean?”

 

“Having a place that can calm you down.”

 

Jihoon looked at him with a serious face, “You don’t have that?”

 

Soonyoung just shook his head.

 

“I can share the sea with you, if that would make you feel better.”

 

And Soonyoung felt his heart beat for the first time in forever that night.

 

—

 

“You said what now?”

 

Jihoon sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands, “I panicked, okay!”

 

“You are getting bold, Jihoon.”, Mingyu teased Jihoon as he watered the plants outside the house. “So, what happened next?”

 

Jihoon glared at him, “Nothing! We just sat there.”

 

“Ooh! The tension.”, Mingyu teased once again while he laughed.

 

Jihoon hit him on his arm, “Shut up, dickface!”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with admitting that you like him.”, Mingyu said, honestly as he continued watering the plants.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes as he sat on the bench beside the garden, “Why would I admit something that isn’t real?”

 

“Stop fooling yourself.”

 

Jihoon scoffed, “You can’t like someone you barely knew.”

 

Mingyu just shook his head.

 

“You will die alone.”

 

Jihoon ignored him and just stared into nothing.

 

_I don’t like him… I’m sure._

 

Jihoon guessed.

 

_—_

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Soonyoung stopped throwing rocks at the sea, “Swimming?”

 

“Ha ha funny.”, Jihoon replied.

 

Soonyoung just sadly smiled, “I want to go home.”

 

“Homesick?”, Jihoon carefully asked as if it could break Soonyoung into pieces.

 

Soonyoung nodded, “Maybe.”

 

“Maybe?”

 

Soonyoung sat on the sand as if it pulled him down, “I don’t know.”

 

“I’m assuming you don’t know a lot of things.”, Jihoon said as he sat next to Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung laughed, “You’re right.”

 

“Why don’t you find out?”

 

Soonyoung glanced at Jihoon then timidly smiled.

 

“I’m guessing you don’t know how?”

 

Soonyoung laughed once again.

 

“Life is not a big guessing game, Soonyoung. It’s about risks.”

 

“So, you like taking risks?”, Soonyoung asked back with a sly smile on his lips.

 

Jihoon shook his head, “No. That’s why I suck at life.”

 

“I guess, we match.”

 

Soonyoung stopped breathing after those words slipped off his mouth. 

 

"Yeah.. I guess."

 

\--

 

“Where are you heading, Mr. Lee Jihoon?”, Mingyu stopped Jihoon on his tracks with this teasing voice. “Getting cozy with this certain guy named Soonyoung?”

 

Jihoon threw him a displeased look, “Suck it up, will you? I’m just helping him get rid of his boredom.”

 

“By doing what? Kissing?”, Mingyu continued to press.

 

Jihoon gave him a horrified look, “Oh my god? We don’t even know if he’s gay!”

 

“Honey, he is gay. I could tell.”, Mingyu insisted.

 

“And you told me not to judge him without knowing him first.”, Jihoon said as he rolled his eyes with clear disbelief on his voice. “You don’t assume someone’s gender, Mingyu.”

 

“Sorry.”, Mingyu said and scratched his head, “But it doesn’t make sense how he goes full on shy when he is with you and a complete dickhead when it’s me! He surely has the shots for you.”

 

Jihoon felt his ears warmed up, so is his cheeks but he could just blame the hot summer weather. “Your mind, Mingyu. It’s something else.”

 

“I’m telling the truth! Wake up!”, Mingyu blurted out with clear annoyance laced in his words, “It’s been 3 weeks since he stayed here but he never talked to me aside from asking for food or you’re whereabouts!”

 

Jihoon raised his eyebrow, “Are you jealous?”

 

“I’m Kim Mingyu, Jihoon. Everyone likes me!”, Mingyu said while moving his hand word per word, trying to make his point.

 

Jihoon sighed, “Just because he preferred talking to me that doesn’t make him like me.”

 

“Nope. I’m pretty sure, he likes you. He literally carried you on his back the other night up to your room when you fell asleep on the sofa! If that was me, I’d left you there.”, Mingyu said with a smirk as if what he just said proved anything.

 

Jihoon gave Mingyu a straight face, “The only thing your statement proved was how a dick of a friend you are.”

 

“Just… Feel it, Jihoon. He likes you!”, Mingyu grabbed Jihoon’s sides and looked into his eyes, “Stop running away from it. We both know he likes you and you feel the same!”

 

Jihoon pushed Mingyu away, “You don’t know anything.”

 

“Stop lying. He won’t be here for so long, Jihoon. Don’t lose this chance.”, Mingyu said with nothing but warning.

 

Jihoon just shook his head before turning away.

 

_He can’t like me. I can’t like him._

—

 

“Stop it!”, Jihoon said as he swatted Soonyoung’s hands from tickling him, “I’m going to kill you.”

 

Soonyoung stopped and giggled, “You won’t”

 

“How sure are you?”, Jihoon squinted his eyes at Soonyoung, trying to intimidate the other.

 

Soonyoung sighed and smiled before glancing to Jihoon, “You love me.”

 

Jihoon stopped breathing.

 

Soonyoung closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air. 

 

“I don’t.”, Jihoon blurted out.

 

Soonyoung opened his eyes and laughed before ruffling Jihoon’s hair, “I know. But a man can wish.”

 

Jihoon gave him confused and panicked look. “W.. What do you mean?”

 

But Soonyoung just gave him a smile, “Nothing.”

 

Jihoon just nodded because he knows once it’s been said and done… there’s no turning back.

 

“You’re enjoying your stay so far?”, Jihoon asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

 

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon and smiled, “Someone’s a good company.”

 

“Lies. I am not.”, Jihoon answered with his cheeks warming up.

 

Soonyoung smirked, “Nice blush.”

 

“Soonyoung!”, Jihoon shouted as he hit the said man on his arm.

 

Soonyoung laughed, “Someone’s mad.”

 

“Because someone’s being annoying.”, Jihoon said with a huff.

 

“Thank you.”, Soonyoung said sincerely while looking into Jihoon’s eyes.

 

Jihoon blinked but not avoiding the intense gaze being directed at him, “For what?”

 

“For being with me.”

 

Jihoon could only smile after hearing those words.

 

—

 

“You like him!”, Wonwoo teased Soonyoung over the phone. “Just confess already!”

 

Soonyoung flopped down on his bed, “I can’t!”

 

Wonwoo groaned out of frustration, “Why not? Is he committed?”

 

“No.”, Soonyoung whispered.

 

“Then go for it!”, Wonwoo insisted, “You deserve to be happy, Soonyoung.”

 

“I’m only here for the summer, Wonwoo. Either way it wouldn’t work.”, Soonyoung said with sadness evident on his voice.

 

Wonwoo shook his head as if his best friend could see it, “Distance shouldn’t matter when it comes to emotions.”

 

“I want this to work out but it’s obviously impossible.”, Soonyoung pointed out.

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes because of Soonyoung’s stubbornness.

 

“We don’t even know if he likes me that way. I could be wrong.”

 

Wonwoo sighed, “We will never know unless you suck it up and get you butt off your bed to confess!”

 

“Wonwoo… I don’t know.”, Soonyoung faintly said as he stared at his bedroom ceiling.

 

“You are never the one to hold back, Soonyoung. What’s the matter?”, Wonwoo asked out of concern.

 

Soonyoung sighed, “It’s just… He is everything I never knew I wanted… I’m scared to ruin what we have if things do not work out.”

 

“Listen, Soonyoung… Things always work out. It may not be the way we want it to be but it always does.”, Wonwoo carefully said.

 

Soonyoung closed his eyes and thought of the boy who had been on his mind lately, “He is beautiful, Wonwoo. Very.”

 

“I can already tell.”, Wonwoo said with a small smile, “Go for it.”

 

Soonyoung sighed, “Should I really?”

 

“Yes. Be happy, Soonyoung. We all deserve that.”

 

Soonyoung was never a risk taker but someone’s making him take a dive onto a sea of uncertainty.

 

—

 

“Mingyu told me Soonyoung is very fond of you, Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon felt himself choked on his water, “S.. Sir?”

 

“Don’t need to be surprised.”, Mr. Kwon laughed as he kept on wiping the wine glass he’s holding, “I’m thankful.”

 

Jihoon gave him a nod because he didn’t know what to response.

“He is a very troubled man, Jihoon. Be gentle.”

 

Jihoon looked at Mr. Kwon, “I don’t know what you mean by that, Sir.”

 

“What I’m saying is… If you don’t like him, don’t lead him on.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen with shock, “I… I am not leading him on.”

 

“So, you like him?”, Mr. Kwon asked.

 

Jihoon stood there with nothing to say because… He would never admit that he, himself, grew fond of Soonyoung as well and putting a label on what he is feeling towards the boy… was never on the list he is fond of. 

 

—

 

“Why do you like the sea?”, Soonyoung asked while laying on the sand next to Jihoon whowas sitting and busy admiring the sea.

 

Jihoon briefly glanced at Soonyoung, “I told you before, it calms me.”

 

“Why does it calm you?”, Soonyoung eagerly asked him. 

 

Jihoon smiled, “It’s peaceful.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

Jihoon shook his head, “No.”

 

“Tell me more.”

 

Jihoon faced Soonyoung with a smile, “Why are you eager to know?”

 

“I want to get to know you more.”, Soonyoung said, truthfully.

 

Jihoon’s eyes flicker with amusement, “Why is that?”

 

“Because you calm me.”

 

Soonyoung watched Jihoon’s cheeks and ears redden.

 

“Shut up.”, Jihoon shyly said before looking away.

 

Soonyoung scooted closer, “I can do this all day.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”, Jihoon threatened Soonyoung while glaring at him.

 

Soonyoung laughed, “Okay, I won’t. But please do tell me more.”

 

Jihoon sighed and nodded before glancing at Soonyoung’s expressive eyes.

 

“The sea fascinates me.”, Jihoon stated, “We only know so little of it.”

 

Soonyoung stared at Jihoon with warmth in his eyes and Jihoon couldn’t help but smile because of it. “Just like us— people.”

 

“Why is that?”, Soonyoung asked as he leaned closer to Jihoon.

 

Jihoon just shrugged.

 

“Is that why you don’t want me to get to know you?”, Soonyoung teased Jihoon.

 

Jihoon leaned closer, “Who said I didn’t?”

 

Soonyoung watched Jihoon’s eyes dance with playfulness as they both leaned in and closed the gap between them. 

 

There’s no fireworks, butterflies or anything magical when Soonyoung felt Jihoon’s lips on his except to the warmth that’s inside him that made him leaned in even more pulling Jihoon closer, deepening the kiss.

 

“You’re beautiful.”, Soonyoung said as he gasped for air while looking at Jihoon’s flustered face.

 

Jihoon hid his face on the crook of Soonyoung’s neck, “Shut up.”

 

“You calm me, Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon raised his head and kissed Soonyoung’s cheeks. “I’m glad.”

 

—

 

“Did your parents call you?”, Jihoon asked Soonyoung while playing with his fingers as they laid down on his bed.

 

Soonyoung shook his head, “They hate me, Jihoon.”

 

“Don’t say that.”, Jihoon said as he kissed Soonyoung’s knuckles. “They are just having a hard time accepting something that they are unfamiliar with.”

 

Soonyoung scooted closer to Jihoon, “You think they’d forgive me?”

 

“How can they forgive someone who didn’t do anything wrong? There’s nothing wrong for being who you are, Soonyoung.”, Jihoon said as he rubbed Soonyoung’s back assuringly.

 

Soonyoung just closed his eyes and hugged Jihoon close, “I’d have to go back soon, Jihoon.”

 

“I know…”, Jihoon faintly said.

 

Soonyoung hugged him tighter, “What happens then?”

 

“I don’t know… What would you like to happen?”, Jihoon asked.

 

Soonyoung raised his head and took a glimpse of Jihoon, “I still want you.”

 

“I live here, Soonyoung.”, Jihoon pointed out.

 

Soonyoung sat and made Jihoon face him, “So? We could make this work.”

 

“I don’t know.”

Soonyoung cupped Jihoon’s face, “You told me life is not about guessing… It’s about taking risks… Now, I’m asking you to take a risk with me.”

 

—

 

A tap on the window woke Soonyoung up from his thoughts.

 

“Come on! The party is waiting for you.”

 

Soonyoung sighed and glanced at his phone once again, “I don’t know, Wonwoo.”

 

“He left you, Soonyoung.”, Wonwoo pointed out.

 

Soonyoung closed his eyes, “There must be a reason.”

 

Jihoon left. 

 

He left Soonyoung after he asked him to take a risk with him.

 

Jihoon left vulnerable and raw that day.

 

Soonyoung could still feel the emptiness he felt when he woke up the next day without Jihoon next to him.

  
He could still feel his heart breaking into pieces when he realized he was not coming back.

 

Soonyoung talked to Mingyu, begged him to tell him where he is but all he got was an apology he didn’t need.

 

“His friend told you he’d message you when he’s ready, Soonyoung… It’s been a month and still nothing.”, Wonwoo said slowly trying to make Soonyoung understand.

 

Soonyoung nodded, “I know that, Wonwoo.”

 

“So, why are you holding back?”

 

Soonyoung looked into Wonwoo’s eyes, “Because it’s Jihoon.”

 

“And?”

 

Soonyoung sighed, “He is like the sea, Wonwoo. He is full of surprises. He is a mystery that is yet to be solved.”

 

“Soonyoung… You should accept the possibility that he isn’t coming back.”, Wonwoo carefully said.

 

Soonyoung just shook his head, “I’m leaving.”

 

—

 

“Mingyu…”

 

Mingyu coughed from the other line, “Sorry…”

 

“Is.. Is he at least okay?”, Soonyoung painfully asked.

 

“Yes..”, Mingyu faintly said.

 

Soonyoung smiled, “I’m glad to hear that… Tell him, I miss him… Please.”

 

“Will do…”

 

Soonyoung was about to end the call when he heard Mingyu speak, “Just wait for him a bit more… He’ll come around.”

 

“I know… Thank you, Mingyu.”

 

—

 

From: xxxxxxxxxxx

 

I miss you too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
